


【鹤豆】塞壬

by shiroaoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroaoi/pseuds/shiroaoi
Summary: 放置/道具/dirty talk?地点是（隔壁还有人练舞的）练舞房高中生设定只要14岁以上都能随便搞（我真的一滴都不剩了
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 16





	【鹤豆】塞壬

鹤房终于结束了这个绵长的吻。  
豆原靠坐着镜子半眯着眼，脸上泛起一层薄红，白色的校服衬衫已经被褪去一半，胸口一起一伏，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。鹤房又伏上身，脱下豆原的衬衫，下一秒他的眼睛就被蒙上，衣服被拧成条在脑后打了个结。突然的黑暗使他一惊，伸出手想要感知鹤房的存在，却摸了个空。他想要解开那个结，却在空中被鹤房攥住了手腕，强行扭到了背后。  
鹤房正在用某种布料捆住自己的手，可能是他自己的校服。豆原心里泛起一阵恐惧，扭动着想要挣脱鹤房。  
“别动，”鹤房被情欲染得低沉的声音突然在耳边响起，豆原感到自己的耳垂被含住了。明明不是强硬的命令，却让人不禁想要服从。  
豆原于是乖乖地坐在原地，任由鹤房绑好手后褪下自己的裤子。早已半硬起的性器暴露在微凉的空气中，马上被鹤房炙热的掌心包裹住。豆原等待着，可鹤房只是不断用拇指摩挲着铃口，他能听见有布料摩擦发出的悉悉索索的响动，可他不知道鹤房要干什么。  
没过一会他就知道了。鹤房又用某种布料——可能是领带——将自己的龟头和铃口紧紧地系了起来。  
“汐恩，你……”  
话音未落，他的大腿就被强行掰开。  
“若你早想好今天来跟我说这番话，”鹤房在他耳边低低地问，“那我是不是可以猜测一下，你自己带了润滑剂过来？”  
豆原微弱地点点头。鹤房看到他的后庭口不自觉地收缩了一下。现在豆原双手无法动弹，双眼也被蒙住，性器挺立着，顶端被鹤房恶趣味地打了一个蝴蝶结，那温暖紧致的穴口在大张的双腿间等着被自己进入，像是个即将被肆意蹂躏的漂亮又毫无防备的人偶。鹤房从豆原包里找出润滑剂时，回头看到的便是这样一幅景象。  
他心里那股无名的怒火烧得更旺了。  
到底还有谁碰过自己的珍宝？  
他又主动献身给了除自己以外的谁？  
他只能想到一个人。然而现在无论他是在生豆原的气还是自己的气，要承受这怒火的人都是豆原。  
凭着脚步声，豆原能判断出鹤房正在向自己走来。纵使他已有些心理准备，可当手指带着润滑剂突然探入他的穴道时，冰凉的不适感还是让他瑟缩了，腿不受控地想要合上。  
他听见鹤房咂舌，接着自己就被架着胳膊拖起来转了个向。后背上传来的滚烫温度让他能够确定，自己现在正背靠着鹤房坐在他怀里。与冰凉的镜子相比，这股暖意让他感到安心，即便鹤房的坚硬正炙热地顶在自己的胯部。  
鹤房用自己的腿锢住豆原的，继续帮他慢慢地扩开穴道。镜子里的豆原微憋着眉小声地呻吟，乳尖早已挺立起，那蝴蝶结因为性器的摇晃小幅度地抖动，脚尖一下一下的勾起，忍耐着已大半没入穴口的手指，润滑剂溢在大腿根处，一如可口的奶油令人垂涎欲滴。  
“你真该好好看看你现在的模样。”鹤房在他的耳边轻笑道，不轻不重地碰了一下敏感点。他颤抖着发出一声轻呻。鹤房又挤了点润滑剂，直接加了两根手指进去快速抽插，充分涂抹的同时不忘安慰刚刚触碰了一下就兴奋不已收缩着的敏感处。  
快感又开始累积了，可和上次不一样。豆原的注意力因黑暗尽数集中在鹤房的动作上。被堵住的铃口没有办法发泄，一如出口被封的火山，快感如随着刺激持续升温的炽热岩浆翻滚在他体内，顺着血管流到全身，  
“汐恩…汐恩哥…”  
自己的名字被拌在软糯的喘息中，豆原沉溺于情事中的放荡模样毒品般吸附着鹤房的目光。  
那天的豆原想必也是一样的表情。  
体内的手指突然退出，双手的束缚也随之被解开。  
射精的欲望撑得豆原晕乎乎，他本能地想去解开那个结，让自己释放出来。  
“一成不乖，那就没办法了。”  
恶魔在他的耳边低语道，下一秒他的手又失去了自由。  
“本来想让一成自己来动的，现在只好先给一成一个小小的惩罚了。”  
鹤房强硬地把豆原按倒在地上，腿大开着跪起，整个后庭都暴露在鹤房的视线之下。豆原的脸贴在冰凉的地板上，他闭上眼睛，等着鹤房的体温重新覆上来，用粗大的性器顶上他的穴口，填满他叫嚣着空虚的身体。  
可他只听到了鹤房渐离渐远的脚步声。  
然后门被打开了。  
他要把我丢在这里吗？  
“汐恩！”  
“叫那么大声，”鹤房的声音听起来很遥远，“是想让隔壁的人都来欣赏你现在这幅模样吗？”  
他还想说点什么，可是门被关上了。

现在是什么状况？  
为什么要惩罚我？  
豆原很想用残存的理智来厘清当前的处境，却被身体下了禁令。他连骂鹤房这种事都做不到了。  
想被填满。想被操。  
想射。  
可这无限大的房间里只有他一人。  
他扭动着双腿，用肩膀和头在地上借力，硬是把自己扭成了半侧卧的姿势。现在双腿可以夹紧了，他长舒了一口气。  
不够，远远不够。  
理智宛如被欲望一手操控的人偶。

其实鹤房没有走。他只不过是开了门，又把它关上。  
他站在门边屏神凝息，打算好好欣赏一下豆原会给他什么惊喜。  
豆原没有让他失望。  
他看着豆原夹紧腿侧躺在地上扭动了一会后，突然把双腿大张，向着身前的空气送腰。  
“汐恩…汐恩哥进来…了…”  
“嗯…好大…慢一点……”  
“啊啊…哈…汐恩哥的肉棒…好粗……撑不下…唔……”  
“不行…顶…顶到头了……”  
“耳朵…不行……哈…汐恩……汐恩……”  
“想…想射……”  
豆原仰着头，腰配合着脑内的假想情节无法控制地抽动，完全没有意识到自己的独角戏其实还有一个观众。  
起初鹤房甚至产生了点擅自闯入他人隐秘的尴尬，然而全身心浸在欲望里的豆原发出的声音仿佛塞壬的歌声般，一口气沉没了他的理性。  
这就是被他开了苞的初春的花，娇艳欲滴，急不可耐地等着他的吻。

豆原的身体因为突然的开关门声僵住了。  
是汐恩吗？  
他看到我刚才的样子了吗？  
如果不是汐恩…  
“汐…汐恩…？”  
门咔哒一声锁上了。室内鞋踩在木地板上的声音代替了他的回答，接着他就被架起来，跪坐在来者的大腿上，对方火热的性器摩擦着他的尾骨。有只手在后面推他，把他的上半身抵在镜子上，突如其来的冰凉使豆原浑身一激灵。  
“是汐恩…吗…？”  
“你希望是谁？”  
豆原安了心却又困惑，他不懂这个问题是什么意思。  
“我希望是…汐恩哥。”他老老实实地回答。  
好孩子能得到一切想要的，这是豆原十几年来的亲身经验。  
后面的人冷哼了一声。鹤房抱起豆原汗津津的腰，用湿热的穴口对着自己胀得发紫的性器，把龟头缓缓探了进去。  
他听见豆原发出欲求不满的喘息。  
他松开了手。

撕裂的痛楚几乎把豆原撞晕过去，他再一次深刻认识到鹤房理性蒸发后恶魔的本质。绑在身后的双手根本无处借力，鹤房的坚挺仿佛径直贯穿了他，要在他体内生根。  
“汐恩…你…混蛋……”  
鹤房狎笑一声，用手继续按着豆原的背干他。  
“汐恩哥的肉棒，是不是干得你好深，快撑不下了？”  
他满意地感到豆原的穴口因震惊绞得更紧了，“哈啊……你都…听到了？”  
“我不仅都听到了，”鹤房咬上豆原的耳朵，“我也全看到了。”  
“汐……唔…汐恩哥……最恶……”  
“那你呢，”鹤房又想起那个被他偶然撞见的场景，动作被妒火炼得更凶了，“你还不是背着我到处勾引人？”  
“不…哈啊…我没有…汐恩…”  
缠在铃口处的领带已经被淫水打湿，留了一小片深色的水渍。豆原背后庭里抽插着的愈发胀大的性器和自己这边不得释放的欲望一起无情蹂躏，被快感挤占了大半内存的大脑已然没有余地来思考鹤房这句话的含义。  
他的眼前突然一片光明，鹤房抽掉了蒙住眼睛的布，他本能地低头躲避光线。  
“好好看一看，”鹤房强硬地抬起他的下巴让他面对镜子，“一成下面那张抹了蜜的嘴吃你汐恩哥的肉棒有多开心…”  
于是他看到了，他不想看也得看。他整个人都无力地瘫坐在鹤房的身上，鹤房的性器整根没入后庭，反复碾压过他的敏感点，甚至无法全部抽出。他自己的也胀得发紫，顶端的蝴蝶结随着鹤房的动作一起晃动。鹤房的另一只手始终揉搓着他的乳头，看起来明显已红肿。  
这双眼已经涣散的性欲的奴隶，就是自己吗。  
他就像鹤房的所有物，他的玩物。  
这种想法竟让豆原更加兴奋，可他总离那个临界点还差一口气。  
“求求你…汐恩哥……让我射…”  
鹤房的动作突然停住了，他保持着插在里面的姿势把豆原搂进怀里。豆原更清楚地看到自己被干得发红的穴口。  
“那前天，你为什么跟碧海说寂しい？”  
“不…呜……我没有…”  
“还说没有，”鹤房狠狠捏了一下豆原的乳头，“你还跟多少人说过？你还想勾引谁？”  
“我…没有……”豆原终于明白了鹤房今天一切行为的缘由。他真的有说过吗？他不记得了。或许他说的时候根本不是那个意思。可想满足自己的欲望，就必须让身后的人满意。  
“我…我只想…勾引汐恩哥……”  
他看见鹤房笑了。  
“你这上面的嘴，”鹤房把手指插进他的嘴，玩弄着他的舌，模拟口交的动作，“有时比下面的嘴还甜。”

鹤房终是松开了他被绑缚的手，让他抵着镜子，抬高臀部大开大合地干他，抽送的频率也越来越快。豆原已无余控制破碎不成声的抽泣和淫吟，身体颤抖得厉害，他的手好几次就要伸向那个万恶的结，但他想起刚才的遭遇，只能强忍着。  
鹤房把这一切尽收眼底。  
这样的豆原只能是他鹤房汐恩一个人的。  
现在是，以后也是，永远都是。  
他又发狠顶撞了几下，直接射在了豆原体内，同时抽走了系在豆原顶端那根几乎快湿透的领带。  
豆原自己也说不出是哪边更爽，他的意识和那根领带一起被带走了。喷射而出的精液溅在他的身体、镜子和地面，来自鹤房的滚烫同时堵在深处，那一瞬间他甚至以为自己会被鹤房干到怀孕。如果不是鹤房抱着他，他可能会一头栽在镜子上。高潮因过久的压抑而延长，他只能缩在鹤房的臂弯里抽搐着呜咽，直到再也射不出更多。  
他感到鹤房在他的颈上种了一个吻。  
终于结束了，他想，他真的快要死了。  
然后他感到那根仍埋在他体内的性器又开始变硬。

有些事情总不能太早下定论。

fin.


End file.
